A Dangerous Romance
by imaproudgleek21
Summary: Blaine and Santana are siblings who just transferred to McKinley to remain safe from there terrible w Blaine is the New leader of the Night Bird gang.Everything he owns is now in danger,he can't fall in love without putting his lover in danger as well it's not an option.What will happen when he meets a blue eyed boy with a fine ass. WARNING:(SMUT,CUSSING & VIOLENCE)


**Hey Guys welcome to my new fanfic! **

**I've been working so hard on trying to write this Fanfic and to be honest it was a fanfic will have full Smut scenes and I've already written some Smut scenes for this fic so i honesty can't wait for you guys to read that as well.**

**This is Badboy Blaine i hope you enjoy this story**

**Just an FYI the Glee club never really existed so try to imagine their lives without Glee.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of this awesomeness well only the story but not the Characters **

* * *

"Blaine get your ass downstairs we're gonna be late!" screamed my sister from her room

"Why the hell do you care?" I shouted back while I was finishing applying gel to my hair

"Because it's the first day of school for us and I actually want to look good!" She said walking into my room and resting in my bed while digging in my desk only to open a bag of leftover hot Cheetos that I was eating last night

"Santana how the hell are you going to look good with a freaking nose and lip piercing!" I said pointing at her face with my brush

"Shut it Anderson!"

"Make me Lopez"

"Blaine I told you not to call me that!"

"Well that is you last name and- " I shouted that's when in a matter of seconds she ran in the bathroom slapped me flat on the face"

"Don't call me that or I'll go all Lima heights on you again" she said looking at me straight in the eye

I felt bad at the moment because I know how much she hates being called Lopez "Your right…Anderson"

She gave me a smirk and kissed my cheek "Much better brother, but seriously get the hell out its already late anyways"

I quickly checked my phone it was 6:30 the bell for our first period rang at 7:20 we still had time

"Santana what the hell are you talking about it's not even 7 yet!"

"I know but Chico said he wants to do a met up for the new members"

"New members?"

"Blaine we are beginning a new school therefore we will have to join this new gang now because we are relocating plus you need as much protection as possible"

"Are you serious I've been a part of the other gang for years and-"

"I know Blaine but Chico said-"

"Can you stop saying your boyfriends name every five seconds and just tell me what exactly does he really want"

"Right…Chico said you will meet the new group members after school and-"

"Then why the hell does he want us to get there early!"

"Can you just listen to me for once without interrupting me?"

"Okay fine… I'm listening"

"He said he needs to tell you something…something important"

"Okay then we should get going"

"Okay let me get my bag and cigars and I'll meet you outside" she said running out

* * *

"Kurt it's getting late hurry up" my dad shouted from downstairs

I looked at myself in the mirror once more for the 20th time

Great this is a new school year and my living hell begins again

I made sure my hair and outfit were okay once more and I walked out of my room. But then I remembered that I forgot my messenger bag in my bed so I ran back to get that.

"Kurt!" shouted my dad once more

"Coming" I replied as I rushed down the stair towards the door

"Kurt?" asked my dad I stopped running and turned around

"Yes dad?"

"Where are you going?"

"To school" I replied a bit confused pointing at the door

"Kurt you haven't even eaten some breakfast yet" my dad reminded me

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I was planning on eating something at the lima bean" I lied

In reality I just wanted to skip breakfast because I need to lose a few pounds. I mean this is my sophomore year now and I can't allow myself to gain more. I'm already ugly so I don't need to be made fun of my weight as well.

"Well that's fine here" he said taking out some money from him pocket

"Thanks dad" I said taking his money and walking out

I went to my bus stop and waited for the bus to pass by. I don't take the school bus anymore because the kids there would make my life more miserable than it already is. When Pete, the bus driver, arrived I got on, paid him, and sat in the back. I put my earphones on and listened to music on my way to school.

* * *

"Let's park here in the back" said Santana turning the wheel

"Why the hell would we park all the way here?"

"Because Chico said he would met us here"

"Okay fine"

After Santana parked the car we got off and just like Santana said Chico was there leaning on the wall waiting patiently for us.

"Thought you would never make it" joked Chico

"Told ya we would" replied Santana with a smirk

"Well now that both of you guys are here let's get down to business"

"Business?" I asked already getting interested to what he had to say

"So as Santana already told you that you will no longer be part of the Dalton gang"

"Yes i know" I said faintly

"Okay…well the reason why I called you personally is because in the Dalton gang you were a very faithful member and once in a while did me favors to sell some dope and what not-"

"Okay?"

"I'm making you the new leader of this gang"

* * *

Why am I scared?

Why am I scared?

Why am I scared?

That the question I've been asking myself in my whole way to school.

Of course I know why I'm scared!

I'm only a block away from my school and I already know what's going to happen. I'm going to go dumpster diving again…How fun!

"Oh look guys the fairy is finally here!" shouted Puck as I entered the school

"Get him!" shouted Finn

I didn't even bother to hide because there was no purpose in it. If I hid right now they would get me after school beat me up and then throw me into the dumpster anyways.

I remember my first day of freshman year I was terrified. I mean it was a new school and I was trying to hide the fact that I'm…I'm gay. Okay before you begin to throw the homophobic jokes on me let me make something very clear!

No one knows about that, not even my dad. I've tried to be like him…manly or whatever you would call it. But I can't…I'm who I am and nothing can change that… ever!

"Please this is Mark Jacobs's new collection" I informed the idiots because looking at their jeans and jackets they knew absolutely nothing of fashion.

* * *

"Wait so let me make this clear you want to make me a leader in clear words I will be fully in charge of this group…am I right?" I asked Chico

"Look" he said in a serious tone taking a pause "I will no longer be your boss okay?"

"You won't?" I asked confused

"No, we will be like brothers now…I will protect you and your gang and you will protect me and my gang too!"

"And what place will I be taking?" asked Santana

"That's for you to decide" said Sean "You can either continue staying with us or you can switch with your brother. Anyway is fine because we are friends and I will respect you decision"

"Well in that case I choose my brother…sorry Chico you know you are my boyfriend and all but I can't let family go away" she said giving her little Chola attitude as always

"Hey I get it don't worry I will let the gang know of your decision tonight"

"As for you Blaine you will meet your new members after school"

"Thank you" I said with I smirk as we did a friendly handshake and I walked into school.

As I walked myself out of the parking lot I saw a student jumping of the dumpster and he bend down to pick up a blue sweater of from the ground. I couldn't really look at him well. But In all honesty he does have a nice ass!

Okay haters I'm not gay or bi! I just hate labels but if you really want to get technical yes that does mean I play for both teams. Although the men/boys have really brought up my attention lately, I've never actually been with a guy. But I have watched those movies so I'm perfectly educated on what men do in their private times.

School begins in exactly 20 minutes and I have no idea where my classroom is but here I am walking up to the boy jumping out of the dumpster

"Are you okay?" I asked but I then regretted that because he flinched as soon as the first sound came out of my mouth

"Um yeah" he said putting his jacket on not even having an effort to look at me

After he zipped his jacket on he began to walk away and I followed him. When he noticed I was following him he stopped and turned around that's when I got to see him for the first time

"Can I help you?" he asked in a perfect melody

His face was perfect and so beautiful, like…like porcelain and his eyes were hard to explain. They were a mixture of baby blue and green I just can't explain

"yeah…um do you know where I can find class 121?" He gave me one more look gave a loud sigh

"Follow me we have the same first period together" he began to go up the stairs which took us to the second floor.

He pointed at the first door after the stairs and entered it. He sat in the back put his bag in his lap and took out his iPod and put his earphones on waiting for the bell to ring.

In all honesty I was completely lost I didn't know if to thank him or not.

He did guide me to the class I was supposed to take but in a way he was like avoiding me?

Does he know about me?

Has he heard the things I've done?

Is that why he's so distant with me?

That's when my phone vibrated

**From: Santana To: Blaine**

**Already in class?**

**From: Blaine To: Santana **

**Yes I am…you?**

**From: Santana To: Blaine**

**Nah I'm making out with Chico…kidding! Chico left to Dalton already but I bet the reaction in your face was priceless HA!**

**From: Blaine To: Santana**

**Haha very funny get to class!**

**From: Blaine To: Santana**

**Ugh fine**

**P.S. I made a new friend her name Quinn she's pretty chill!**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. This class is supposed to be intro theater so how bad can it be?

* * *

Why does he keep looking at me…I'm honestly getting creeped out like is he planning to beat me up?

Of course he is. Everyone in this stupid school wants to beat me up.

I gave him another glare and he smirked…But dam he's hot!

Control yourself Hummel! I bet he's straight like everyone else is!

The bell rang and the teacher walked in she had blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun and wore a black shirt, black pants and a black jacket along with black shoes I'm usually against a person wearing only one color but she made it work

"Good morning classroom my name is Ms. Pear and yes my last name is named after a fruit and I'm proud of it!" she said with a smile on her face. Some the classmates began to laugh. Others were so confused they just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Alright class welcome to Intro Theater! I will teach you all the basics of theater and you will at least know how to act a little at the end of the year." She exclaimed

She then walked to her desk opened a drawer and took out a top hat all the students stared at her in confusion like what is she planning to do?

"This is my destiny hat…it's called my destiny hat because only the destiny in life is what makes our choices in life. If you believe in God then good for you, but I believe in destiny. In this hat I have everyone's name I will pic two and those will be your partners I will write them down in my notebook so no switching partners allowed! When I say your name stand up then take a seat after your second partner stands up got the point?" everyone nodded understanding the instructions

"Okay here goes!" she shouted

"Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen Chang! Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson…" when I stood up and saw it was the same guy who followed me my eyes widened and I sat back down luckily nobody noticed my small panic attack.

Great just what I needed, my theater partner is my bully as well!

"Alright class that's everyone team up and introduce each other, switch phone numbers whatever you need to get an A in this class!" The teacher spoke happily

I got my bag and grabbed a chair that was from the other student sitting in from of Blaine I turned it around and sat right in front of him.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine said kindly

"I'm K-Kurt Hummel" i stuttered. Why am I being nervous around him? I mean he is hot but there is something else…could it be fear?

"So I'm assuming Ms. Pear will be giving us some…um papers to memorize-"

"You mean scripts?" I taught him proudly

"Uh yeah that…so we will need to practice outside of class then"

"Yeah of course just let me know when you have time" I said shyly

Wow this is really awkward…maybe he might not a bully after all!

"Where you here last year?" he asked out of the blue

"What do you mean?

"Did you come to McKinley for your freshman year?" he asked more clearly

"Oh yeah I did this school is the closest to my home, my dad thought it was for the best"

"Do you mind helping me find my next class this is my first day here so this is all new"

"Yeah of course what's your next class?"

"It's room 130"

"Oh that's Spanish class Mr. Shue's room"

" Mr. Shue...as in Shoe?"

"Yeah haha that's what everyone calls him and its right around the corner from here"

"Right well thanks" he said putting his paper away

"Okay Class, the bell is about to ring in 5 minutes, pack your bags and get ready!" the teacher said

"What's your number?" he asked

For a second I thought about giving him the wrong number but I really need to pass this class so I scribbled my number and passed the paper quickly back at him

"I'll text you and you can save my number like that" He said

"Okay" I said nervously

The bell rang after that and I immediately felt relieved. I got up and ran to my next class as I ran I accidentally crashed into a girl both of our school supplies feel and I got down to pick them out.

"I'm s-sorry" I said nervously

"No..i should be the one apologizing I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I was reading on my phone on how my favorite Broadway musical is coming to Ohio and-"

"Which one?" I asked curiously because I myself am an addict to musicals specially BROADWAY MUSICALS!

"Wicked…maybe you haven't heard of –"

"Are you kidding m! Idina and Kristin are my idols! I have a playlist dedicated to wicked!"

"Holy Shit you know them!" She exclaimed many times as she basically hugged me so tightly

"Not to be a party pooper here but the bell is about to ring and I'm too confused to why you're hugging me like this"

"Oh right" she said as she let go from her tight hug "Well I've never met a person who is actually passionate to the same things as me" she said in a very low and sad tone

Something tells me she's like me…an outsider, we have so much in common so maybe I can offer her a friendship.

"Look if you want we could hang out during lunch time and you can tell me all the info on Wicked" As soon as I finished, a huge smile rose on her face and she nodded repeatedly

"That would be nice…are the outside steps alright?"

"That sounds perfect" I said happily

"Well my next class is -"

"Oh My Gaga that's my next class as well"

"Then what are we waiting for let's get there before we get detention" she said running to the class

"Oh shoot you're right" I said as I followed her

* * *

"And that's when George Washington Carver invented peanut butter" said my 4th period history teacher who I didn't bother on memorizing his name

"**RINGGGGG" **rang that glorious school bell! I swear if I would of heard one more word from this idiot of a teacher I would of lost it.

It's supposed to be lunch time and for some reason I can't seem to find my sister anywhere. She doesn't seem to answer her text and that's when my protective side came out. In all honestly I hate this side of myself when I really care about someone I become protective and I'll do anything to protect them. Santana and I don't have a perfect past. We have done bad things…really bad things. Now our lives require protection because we have made several enemies from other gangs who basically hate my guts the most.

As I walked through a deserted hallway, I heard loud female screams. That's when I went to go see what the hell was going on. You see since I'm now the leader of this Gang that makes this school my territory which means I protect those who are in this territory as well. As I walked closer to the screaming noises, I heard laughter of men and that's when I noticed four guys blocking something.

As soon as I got close enough I was able to see what the hell was going on.

They were raping my own sister…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**I really hope you guys liked chapter 1**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**As i'm always say**

**Your reviews= to motivation=to inspiration=to more updates=to happy readers**

**Follow me on twitter **

** Imaproudgleek21**

**if you have any questions/comments related to this fanfic or the others just Dm me and i'll gladly respond!**


End file.
